


This Means War

by trhoeman



Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: All relationships beside Gumi/Rin are really minor dw, F/F, M/M, Oh boi a summer camp AU, Oneshot, Prank Wars, This Means War by Marianas Trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trhoeman/pseuds/trhoeman
Summary: A Gumi x Rin oneshot based off the song This Means War by Marianas Trench. Rated T for swearing.





	

_~So nice to see you here,_

_Impolite would only be beneath us._

_It's been, what, a half a year,_

_Like nothing ever happened in between us~_

 

** Gumi's P.O.V **

So here I am, in the same place I usually am at 10am on a Saturday morning; at the bus stop. I usually get the bus into town so I can get some coffee and carrot cake from Starbucks. Now, to most people, it just looks like a normal Starbucks, and it is. Well, for most people. To me, it's special. It's where me and Rin always met up when we wanted to get breakfast together on a Saturday morning. That same Starbucks in the window seat near the end of the shop. We would meet there at 10:30 every weekend and just talk for hours. Now, it may seem weird, but I just like to remember the times when we were happy, before everything was ruined. Before we broke up. Well, that's all in the past now. I just want my coffee and cake.

I made my way to the Starbucks slowly, and got there half an hour later, as I had stopped in some shops along the way. I walked to our seat in the back, and looked up from my phone, only to see someone sitting in the seat opposite from where I usually sat. She was wearing a yellow jacket and a pink skirt. There was no mistaking it - that was Rin!

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me with those sea-blue eyes.

"Um... Rin? What are you doing here? I thought you moved away with Miku..." She smiled sadly at me.

"Hey Gumi. Me and Miku broke up so I decided to come back here for a while... Hey, how long has it been since we last saw each other? Half a year?"

"Yeah, half a year already." I smiled softly to myself.

"Wow, we really have some catching up to do. Sit down, i'll get you some food. Carrot cake and coffee?"

"You remembered!" I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Carrot cake and coffee it is!"

 

_~Fill me in on how you've been,_

_And I will tell you anything you'd like,_

_To hear now~_

 

"Eh, nothing's really happened around here. I mean, Yuuma and Piko got together but apart from that, nothing's really changed."

 

_I still like you..._

 

"Wait, Yuuma and Piko got together? That's great! I've shipped them for so long."

 

_Do you still like me...?_

 

I laughed at that. "I did too, it's super cool that they're dating now."

 

_I'm sorry I hurt you..._

 

She sighed happily, "This is really nice, y'know. I'd like to do this more."

 

_Me too. I'd love to just take this back before it all went wrong and fix it._

 

"Me too."

 

_To fix us._

 

"But enough about the present, how about some embarrassing stories from the past." She smirked and I groaned.

"Nooo, you know I hate the embarrassing ones!"

 

_~And we can laugh some,_

_Reminisce some,_

_From the same old stories to some new ones~_

 

We burst into fits of laughter again as Rin told another funny story about Len when he was younger.

“Ahaha, dude, why didn’t you tell me any of these before?” I wiped the tears out of my eyes and took another sip of my coffee.

“I guess they just never really occurred to me…” She trailed off, looking thoughtful, then said in a quiet voice, “Y’know, Gumi, I knew you would be here, that's why I came."

“Y-You did?” I felt hopeful for a second.

“Yeah, Len told me. The reason I came here today was to tell you something. Yes, I have broken up with Miku but I…” She looked up at me, “It’s not because I’m in love with you or anything. I still like you but as a friend. Okay?”

I swear I heard my heard shatter into a million places. But… I guess it was stupid to think she would still like me after all this time.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I feel the same way, obviously.” I just laughed it off, like I always do.

 

_~And when the light’s done,_

_I’ll just see you around~_

 

“Bye!” We waved to each other and went our separate ways. It had turned out that we were in Starbucks for most of the day and had to leave because it was getting late and Rin had to go and meet Len. I sighed and watched as my breath made a little cloud in front of me. It was getting kind of cold now, why didn’t I bring a coat? I looked up at the darkening sky and remembered how I would watch the stars with Rin. I decided to hurry home once I felt tears pricking my eyes, I didn’t want to burst into tears in public.

 

** Rin’s P.O.V **

I walked away from the Starbucks, completely regretting that last hour we were there. Why did I tell Gumi I wasn’t in love with her? That was so stupid of me! Well, she doesn’t like me anymore so maybe it was for the best. I sighed and looked up to the sky as my breath made a small mist in front of my mouth and pulled my coat tighter around me. It was cold, but the sky was a lovely pinkish colour. How nice. It made me feel all warm and cosy inside, but maybe that was just because I was thinking about Gumi…

 

** Gumi’s P.O.V **

I went round to my friend Luka’s house the morning after to tell her about what had happened with Rin because she’s my best friend and helped me after we broke up and everything so naturally, I tell her everything.

“Look, don’t worry, everything will be fine. You’ll eventually find someone else you’ll love mo-“

“Shut up! We both know that I won’t! I’m not like you!”

“I was just trying to help… I’m sorry…” She almost whispered.

“I know… sorry. You’re my best friend and only want what’s best for me I guess.”

“Yup!” She brightened up almost instantly “And that’s why I got us both tickets for this super cool summer camp thingy!”

“Wow! Thanks but… we’re adults, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we’re volunteering!”

“Oh… well that’s still pretty cool I guess.”

“Pretty cool? This is gonna be _amazing_!

 

So that’s how I ended up here. In some summer camp in god knows where, surrounded by kids. Great. However, it turned out that some of our other friends like Kaito, Fukase and Meiko were also volunteering here so it will be slightly more bearable.

“Hey, Gumi! I didn’t think I’d see you here!” I turned around and saw Rin. Well then, this is certainly a surprise…

“O-Oh, hey Rin… Um… I have to go… I’ll be right back…” I trailed off and sprinted to my cabin, where Luka was reading on one of the beds. I shut the door and sat on the floor, panting.

“Gumi? You okay?” She put her book down and walked over to where I was sitting.

“Not really… I just saw Rin… turns out she’s here too…”

“Oh… well… y’know what we should do?” She knelt down and put a hand on my soldier, “We should declare war on her and her friends. A prank war! I’ll call Len and the others!” She got out her phone to call him.

“No wait-“ But she was already dialling.

 

_~But that’s not what I came for,_

_My amour,_

_I hate to admit it but I miss the war~_

 

“And then we’ll attack them with water balloons!” Luka had just explained her entire plan to us. It was pretty crazy, but a good plan.

“Won’t they catch us?” Meiko piped up.

“No, of course not! That is why we’re going to set up at night, so they don’t see us!”

“Well, okay then…” She still looked unsure.

Fukase raised his hand, “Okay but what if you didn’t want to do it.”

“Well then it sucks to be you because there is no way you’re getting out of this. We’re friends and we stick together.”

I just sighed and went to lay down on my bed so I could get some sleep before we put our plan into action.

 

_~This means war~_

“Okay, is that everything?” Luka whispered to us as we reached the woods near the cabin belonging to Rin and her friends. We had discovered that the girls staying there were Hatsune Miku, Mizki and of course, Kagamine Rin and the boys in the cabin next to it were Kagamine Len and Oliver.

“Yup, I think it is.” Kaito whispered back to her.

“Okay then, everyone take your places. We will attack them as soon as they come out.” We each took a bag of water balloons, nodded to each other and took our places which were hidden in the trees. We also had a couple of smallish water guns each just in case something happened.

We waited there until they were due to come out of their cabins, but nothing happened. _Maybe something happened? I doubt it though…_ My thoughts were cut off when I heard a scream. _Luka!_ I ran out of my hiding place towards the place the scream was coming from and saw Luka covered in blue paint.

“Luka! What happened?”

“They kne-“ I screamed as I felt something explode on the back of my head. I turned around and saw Miku stood there smirking.

“You bitch!” I picked up a water balloon and hit her square in the face with it.

 

_~I just wish you’d open fire on me,_

_So I can see you still worry_

_If I_

_Care~_

 

We were now in a full on war in the middle of the woods. Both of our teams were pelting each other with water and paint filled balloons and shooting each other with our water guns, some of which had been stolen from members of the opposite team. I had noticed that some had picked up sticks and were fighting each other rather… sexually? Seriously, they didn’t have to be so close… Anyway, this whole situation was a mess. Some of the other volunteers had joined in and there was paint flying everywhere. Me and Rin were roughly in the middle of the group, fighting playfully with foam swords. We weren’t taking it seriously, just messing around. I really enjoyed it. It was like when we were kids and get into pretend “gang wars”.

“This is really stupid, isn’t it?” Rin shouted. She was being pretty loud but I could still barely hear her over the noise. Most people were yelling incoherent things at each other while others were just laughing really loudly. I looked around for my team-mates and eventually was able to see them, but they weren’t fighting at all. Luka had Miku pinned to a tree and they were making out pretty fiercely. I could have sworn Miku was wearing a shirt before, I don’t remember seeing her in a teal bra… Anyways, Fukase was sat in a tree with Oliver. They were talking but Fukase had his arm around Oliver’s waist, Meiko had that Mizki girl sat in her lap and was playing with her hair and Kaito… well, he seemed to have disappeared somewhere, along with Rin's twin brother, Len.

“Um… I don’t think any of our team-mates are participating anymore so maybe we should just lea-“ I wasn’t able to finish my sentence as Rin had put her arms around my neck and placed her lips on mine. I was confused at first but closed my eyes after a bit and melted into the kiss, putting my hands on her waist. She pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder, panting slightly. I was kinda out of breath too. She murmured something into my neck but I couldn’t hear her because of the noise.

 

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I lied before.” She said, louder this time.

“Lied? When?”

“When… when I said I didn’t like you… I’m sorry, I thought you didn’t like me and it was for the best and when you said you didn’t like me either I… Oh god, I’m sorry, why am I doing this? It just felt like the perfect time and I…” She started to pull away from me but I pulled her closer instead.

“No, it’s okay I… I still like you… I just… What else could I have said? I’m sorry.”

“You do?! That makes me so happy! So… girlfriends again?”

“Girlfriends.” She kissed me again and I kissed back, feeling happier than I ever had before, stood here in the middle of a childish war, my hair and clothes splattered with paint, kissing my girlfriend.

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It took me a while to write but it was really fun. It's about 11 pages long on word so it's probably a reasonable length idk bYE. (Also, did you get the childish war reference at the end? I honestly have no idea why I put it in but oh well)


End file.
